El Silencio del Corazón
by MarcosFranco
Summary: Uno de los tantos días que regresaba de casa pase por un parque y vi a una hermosa mujer sentada en una banca leyendo un libro. No sé si fue amor a primera vista pero me había enamorado de ella profundamente aun sin conocer su nombre.


El Silencio del Corazón

-Uno de los tantos días que regresaba de casa pase por un parque y vi a una hermosa mujer sentada en una banca leyendo un libro. No sé si fue amor a primera vista pero me había enamorado de ella profundamente aun sin conocer su nombre, cada día que regresaba a casa la veía y quería acercarme a ella pero no me atrevía ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo le saca tema de conversación sin parecer un pervertido o acosador? Fue entonces que decidí leer un libro completo y regresar un día por ese parque y pasar enfrente de ella dejando caer el libro así tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

-Después de haber leído el libro y estudiado algunos temas que podía sacar con ella de conversación me decidí, así que lo intenté un día que más daba el él no ya lo tenía así que nada perdía, logre entrar en el parque y paso a paso me iba acercando a ella el corazón me latía fuertemente, mis manos empezaban a sudar, mi cara parecía la de un pervertido acercándose a su presa, sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí –Era normal parecía un pervertido- a los pocos metros me detuve sentía que iba a explotar, me preguntaba una y otra vez si era buena idea el solo acercarme a ella era toda una odisea no me imaginaba como sería el hablarle así que decidí calmarme y relajarme para poder seguir pero como una persona normal.

-Después de unos minutos decidí que era suficiente tiempo y seguí pero mis nervios me traicionaron rápidamente y empecé a sudar más y más, al caminar a un lado de ella, mis piernas se empezaron a quedar sin fuerzas y caí al suelo rápidamente todos voltearon pero nadie se acercó a ayudarme, no podía levantarme la tenía enfrente mío y al parecer era más bella de lo que podía imaginar eso me quitaba las fuerzas como si las absorbiera para hacerla brillar más, el hecho de que no haya ni siquiera volteado a verme cuando caí me desilusionó pues mínimo esperaba que me viera. A los segundos veo que ella se para rápidamente de su banca y se acerca a mí mientras trato de levantarme sin fuerzas, me ve y me pregunta si estoy bien, su voz hace que casi me desmaye.

-S-Sí, es-toy bien. –Lo digo con una voz entre cortada.

-¿Seguro? Yo veo que no puedes levantarte.

-Con una sonrisa nerviosa le digo que estoy bien.

-No tengas vergüenza, ven yo te ayudo.

Me extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, acerco la mía poco a poco y mi corazón empieza a palpitar cada vez más fuerte que creo que hasta ella podría escucharlo.

Una vez ya de pie le doy las gracias y me voy a paso veloz como si corriera mientras camino, de pronto escucho su voz y mi corazón prácticamente se detiene y me grita:

-¡Oye, se te cayo tu libro!

Esas palabras me dejan aún más inmóvil de lo posible, sin poder moverme ella viene hacia mí y yo sigo diciendo en mi mente ¿Enserio? ¿El libro? ¿Qué es esto una novela? Pero en cierto modo estaba feliz pero con mucho miedo y vergüenza.

-Ten se cayó tu libro.

-Volteo, lo tomo y le doy las gracias. Rápidamente doy la vuelta y trato de no cruzar palabra pues tenía mucha vergüenza.

-No parecía que leyeras libros.

-Gracias. –Le respondo un poco sarcástico ¡Pero era porque tenía vergüenza, está bien!

-Perdón, no era mi intención que pareciera un insulto.

-No pasa nada, es el primero que leo. –En voz muy baja repito: aun que era para hablar contigo-

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, en absoluto.

-Bueno, aunque sea el primero ¿Te gustaría que habláramos del libro?

Eso quería escuchar, por eso había leído el libro ¿no? Aunque al principio todo fue un desastre termino bien para mí.

-Sí, me encantaría. –No sé de donde saque esa seguridad para responderle pero no empezaría a cuestionármelo si ya había logrado lo que quería.

Así empezamos hablar sobre el libro un buen tiempo, fue tanto el tiempo que nos lo pasamos bien que hasta empezaba a salir la luna.

-Un gusto haber hablado contigo, mm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto y tú.

-Hinata.

-Bueno ya son las 7:00pm me tengo que ir fue un gusto hablar contigo Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo Hinata, espero poder verte mañana.

-Yo también.

Así pasaron algunos días, hablábamos no solo de libros también empezamos hablar de cosas que nos pasaban como malas amistades o peleas con nuestros padres o algún familiar, también sobre no desperdiciar el tiempo y decir las cosas mientras estemos vivos, que nunca será una pérdida de tiempo una plática sobre cualquier tema. Era tan hermoso hablar con ella, tan relajante que no me animaba a decirle que la amaba y quería que fuéramos algo más que personas que hablan de sus libros y problemas. Pensé en dejar las cosas por ahora así y poco a poco irme acercando más a ella y así poder expresarle todo lo que siento por ella.

-Sabes Naruto hablar contigo es algo muy relajante puedo contrate todo y siento en ti una gran confianza y un gran sentimiento.

-Yo también puedo hablar fácilmente cuando es contigo Hinata y eso me alegra.

-Naruto, quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo no te molesta, ¿cierto?

-No, es más me alegra muchísimo.

Un día decidí invitarla a un café para hablar ahí en vez de en el parqué.

Oye Hinata, antes de que te vaya ¿No te gustaría ir mañana no sé a tomar un café mientras hablamos? –Fue una pregunta muy arriesgada por el tiempo de conocernos pero igual quería intentarlo-

-Si me parece bien.

_¡Uff! Yo que pensaba que no aceptaría._

-Entonces que te parece vernos mañana a las 4:00pm en el café de la siguiente cuadra.

-Ahí estaré. –Se despide de mí con una gran sonrisa-

_¡Ah! Esa sonrisa si enamora._

Llego 10min antes para preparar la mesa y esperarla, yo sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana que da a la calle la veo bajar de un auto y despedirse de un muchacho eso rompe toda esperanza de decirle lo que siento pues no quiero arriesgarme y decírselo estando casi seguro que me dirá que no, ¿Quién le diría que si a alguien que prácticamente acaba de conocer?

Así pasamos el día hablando hasta tarde.

-Sabes Naruto, me alegra a verte ayudado en ese parque aquel día y así haberte conocido, no quisiera que hubiese sido de otra manera la forma de conocerte fue única y maravillosa.

-Sí, lo mismo pienso.

Luego llego la misma persona por ella y nos despedimos y quedamos de vernos otro día.

Pasaron algunos días y ella no aparecía y eso era bastante raro pues nunca había faltado tanto sin decirme la razón, bueno tal vez exagere preocupándome así pero de verdad es extraño.

Después de una semana caminaba por el centro de la ciudad y la reconocí desde lejos me acerque para saludarla y preguntarle qué pasaba pero algo no me daba buena espina, ¿Por qué estaría tapando prácticamente todo su cuerpo a las 2:00pm? Eso me puso alerta, cuando por fin llegue a ella le toque el hombro y volteo ¿sorprendida? No más bien asustada pero al percatarse que era yo parece que se tranquilizó.

-Hola, Hinata ¿Por qué tan tapada a estas horas de la tarde?

-¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso.

Rápidamente cambia el tema de conversación.

-Dime ¿Cómo has estado Naruto?

-Bien, algo preocupado porque no sabía nada de ti.

-Perdón por eso, pero no podía salir de casa porque estaba enferma.

-_Claro enferma. _Segura que estas bien, ¿no necesitas algo?

-Sí, segura.

-¿Enserio? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Como que iba a decirme algo pero parece que alguien o algo la intimidó y no dijo nada.

-Que no escuchaste ella te dijo claramente que estaba bien.

Volteo y es el mismo hombre que fue por ella al café, pasa por un lado mío golpeando mí hombro eso me hace enfurecer un poco pero no digo nada. Toma a Hinata de la mano y ella suelta un pequeño quejido.

-Oye, tarado no vez que la lastimas.

-¿A quien crees que le dices tarado, idiota?

-Al único que tengo enfrente que lastima a una mujer.

Él se acerca a mí y empieza a empujarme pero yo se lo regreso y seguimos así hasta estar a punto de golpearnos pero Hinata llega y nos separa.

-Ya paren, gracias Naruto por preocuparte por mí pero por favor no peleen.

El mono enojado la toma del brazo pero esta vez se ve que lo hace con fuerza y la jala para llevársela Hinata no se queja solo tiene una cara que dice más que mil gritos de dolor, eso me enfurece.

-¡Oye, Chango pendejo suelta a Hinata de una vez!

-¿Chango? ¿Pendejo? Ahora si te ganaste una golpiza.

Se acerca para golpearme y ahí nos enfrentamos los dos con puños hasta sangrar pero ninguno quería rendirse o desmayarse, la sangre nos salía de todos lados boca, nariz, cejas hasta de los oídos, me detuve hasta percatarme de que Hinata estaba hincada en el suelo llorando pidiendo que dejemos de pelear en eso el Chango se aprovecha y me da un gran golpe en la mejilla que me deja tirado en el suelo, entonces Hinata llega corriendo a mí al ver que de un golpe estoy tendido en el suelo y me toma la cabeza y la apoya en su regazo acariciando mi rostro sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué llegaste hasta este punto solo por cómo me toma del brazo?

-Claro, nunca debes descargar tu enojo en una mujer.

-Pero apenas me conoces.

-Aun si no te conociera no dejas de ser mujer así que igual intervendría.

El Chango enojado intenta llevarse a Hinata, pero ella enojada le dice que se largue que ella se quedara ahí conmigo. El chango se va y Hinata me ayuda llevándome al hospital, lo extraño es que en el Hospital todos la conocían, una enfermera se acerca para preguntarle a Hinata como se encuentra de algo pero Hinata rápidamente la detiene y le dice que no es momento de hablar de eso. Después del Hospital me deja en casa y se va, le pido que se quede para que no tenga que volver a encontrase en el camino con ese Chango pero dijo que igual tenía que regresar a su casa que no podía quedarse y se fue en taxi para ir más segura.

A la semana siguiente voy al mismo Hospital porque me dolía mucho el brazo y casi no podía moverlo y en el Hospital me encontré con una mala noticia.

*En el Hospital*

Cuando estaba esperando mi turno había dos enfermeras atrás de mí, una de ellas era la que hablo con Hinata, estaban hablando de una mujer que había sido internada por unos severos golpes que recibió y que tal vez no se salvaría por la gravedad de estos. En ese momento un sudor frio recorrió mi cara y pensé que podría ser Hinata pero no creía porque ella se fue en la noche y en taxi así que no quería creerlo hasta que una de ellas pregunto a qué hora la habían internado y entonces dijeron que en la noche de hace una semana, Dicen que ella se reunía siempre con un hombre y hablaban todo el día y también iban al café, si ella me contaba que hablar con él era algo que disfrutaba y que nunca quisiera separarse de él de seguro estaba enamorada de él.

Rápidamente me levante de la silla corrí a recepción, muchas cosas me venían a la mente como ¿Por qué Hinata tenía tan buena relación con las enfermeras? ¿Es que venía mucho? ¿El hombre del que hablaban era yo? No quiera pensar en todo eso y solo me dedique a preguntar por la habitación de Hinata en recepción. La enfermera de recepción me pregunto el apellido pero recuerdo que solo empezaba con H entonces le dije eso a la enfermera que dijo que con eso no era suficiente para decirme la habitación y le replique que ayer tuve un accidente y por eso no recordaba bien su nombre así que le dije que ella estaba grave y necesitaba verla entonces la enfermera se apiadó de mí tal vez por mi aspecto de perro maltratado y me dijo la habitación.

Corrí y corrí a la habitación de Hinata y al llegar la vi ahí recostada en cama sola, lo único que pude hacer fue entrar en la habitación e hincarme junto a la cama a llorar y recordar los momentos que había pasado con ella y empecé a platicárselos para que también los recordara.

-Era cuestión de hace algunos días, te vi, estabas bien. Recuerdo lo que hablamos del primer libro que leí ¡Oh, cómo hablamos durante horas sobre el final, lo que daría sólo por hacerlo otra vez pero estás acostada en esta cama de hospital porque no abres tus ojos y platiquemos una vez más. Si mueres esta noche quiero decirte que "Te Amo" espero que me puedas oír, espero que me puedas sentir, solo quiero decirte que "Lo Siento" por nunca decírtelo cuando estuvimos cara a cara. Bueno, he estado aquí toda la noche y te estoy observando inhalando y exhalando ¿realmente eres tú? O simplemente es una máquina que te está dando vida y hace parecer que aún hay esperanza que pueda decirte de frente que si no fuera por ti no tendría esta felicidad que cubre mi vida pues te tomaste el tiempo de hablarle a mi mente y corazón "palabras de vida"

*Silencio…*

*Lagrimas*

"Te amo y Lo siento" Así que adiós por ahora, voy a verte de nuevo de alguna manera, cuando sea mi turno de partir al otro lado te voy a sostener de nuevo y perderme en tu sonrisa. Ahora todo lo que tengo son con aquellos que estoy y tú me enseñaste a no dar por perdido el tiempo que tenemos para demostrar que nos importan y hablar en sus mentes y corazones mientras estemos aquí y decir "Te Amo"

* * *

><p>Perdón si ven algunas faltas de ortografía pero mi teclado no funciona bien y algunas teclas no funcionan bien.<br>¿Se merece aun que sea un Review?


End file.
